nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sayuri Hagiwara
Sayuri Kahara (künstler. Sayuri Hagiwara) (geb. Juli Noris) (fren. Siranja Kingmo) ''(*14.05.1991 in Portania, Sekania Provinze, Fambranche) ist eine Sängerin und Schauspielerin aus Famebranch. Sie lebte 10 Jahre im glauben sie sei Sayuri Hagiwara und die Tochter von Koharu und Seto Hagiwara, erst am 14.Juni.2010 kam raus das sie die Tochter von Tachi Domoto und Sandy Noris ist. Ihr richtiger Name ist Siranja Kingmo, den ihr ihr Vater Tachi Domoto gab, genau wie das Tattoo, damit er sie immer wieder erkennt, falls sie in Japan eine Berühmte Sängerin ist. Sayuris Vermögen wird von vielen über 1 Milliarde Schendas geschätzt. Seit September.2010 ist bekannt das sie Sayuri Kahara heißt. Dies auch als ihren Künstlernamen beibehalten will. Sayuri & Juli Unfall Biographie thumb|Sayuri (Frendiunisch/ Schriftzeichen)thumb|Yusa (Frendiunisch) Schriftzeichen 2000 - 2003 Bei diesem verlor sie ihre Erinnerung und musste Monate lang im Krankenhaus und wurde von Juli Noris zu Sayuri Hagiwara. bleiben bevor sie wieder thumb|Siranja Kingmo (Schriftzeichen)für ''Pasta vor die Kamera stand. Als sie das Angebot bekam in einen Musical Film mit zu spielen, nahm sie es an und stand wieder mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa vor der Kamera. Der Erfolg von'' Cars - The Musical und das Sayuri gefallen am Singen fand, brachten sie dazu am Casting für ''Color of Flower Teilzunehmen. Sie verließ die Serie Familie Terrible. Ab 2000 besuchte sie die Katanowa Academy. Sie wurd 2002 das Gesicht der Marke Lulu. Gegen jeder Wahrheit starb Sayuri bei dem Unfall und Juli Noris wurde als Sayuri eingesetzt, diese Verlor auch ihre Erinnerung. 2004 Sayuri gewann 2004 beim Casting gegen viele Mitbewerberinnen und wurde als neues Color of Flower ''Mitglied aufgenommen. Sayuri drehte noch einen letzten gemeinsamen Film mit Sharon und Tsubasa T. bevor sie ihr erstes Konzert mit Color of Flower hatte. Sie kam in Orange Flower und war seit dem immer Orange gekleidet. Ihre erste Single mit Color of Flower schaffte es bis in die Top 10 und wurde für den ''HensaAward Nominiert. Das erste Album verkaufte sich 978.376 mal. Wie alle anderen Color of Flower Mitglieder tauchte Sayuri ab 2004 in den Shows Hello Flower Color ''und ''Graduation Ceremony "Color of Flower" in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. 2005 Tachi kam auf die Idee Filme mit den Members zu drehen, der erste war Sayuris Rules mit Sayuri in der Hauptrolle. Außerdem durfte das Unit Moon Flower ''in ''Mond Blume ''mit spielen. Durch das Unit MoonFlower bekam Sayuri erst Mal auch die Chance zu zeigen, was für eine Stimme sie hat alle 5 Singles erreichten Platz 1. Außerdem spielte sie in dem Film ''Viva la Vida ''mit der Floppte. Ihr Volljährigkeits Fest feierte sie im September gemeinsam mit Kumiko Nakazawa, Taro Kumai und Tsubasa Misaki.Sie bekam den Werbevertrag für die Marke ''Pino Pona. Sie vollendete ihren Schulabschluss auf der Katanowa Academy ''und wurde auf der ''Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa aufgenommen. Sie durfte ab September in dem Stage Play Color Love, als Sayuri Mitspielen und wurde für diese Rolle mit dem Stage Play Award ausgezeichnet. 2006 Zu beginn des Jahres löste sich das Unit Moon Flower auf, sie kam in das Unit Mania Hallo, mit ehemaligen Color of Flower Members und brachte mit den Mädchen 4 Singles raus. In der Mitte des Jahres wurde sie mit Tsubasa Misaki (Mitglied von Temperature) öffters zusammen gesehen. Sie stand ab Sommer für Seven Dreams ''gemeinsam mit Angel Complex und Temperature vor der Kamera und bekam im September das Angebot Angel Complex zu helfen, was Tachi ihr erlaubte. So ersetzte Sayuri, Nozomi bei der ersten Tour die 14th Single mit Color of Flower, sollte ihre letzte sein. Kurz vor seinem Tod gab Tachi Domoto bekannt, das Sayuri als ''Angel Complex ''weiter Musik machen würde und bei ''Color of Flower ''aussteigen würde. Mit den anderen drei Veröffentlichte Sayuri ihre erste Angel Complex Single und sie schafften es auf Platz 1. Sayuri war auf der Beerdigung von Tachi anwesend und hielt eine ergreifende Rede, sie trat 1 Monat in Schwarz auf und zeigte ihre Trauer. Am Ende des Jahres trat die Gruppe bei den New Years Fest auf. 2007 Im Jahr 2007 wurde die Gruppe mit den Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet. Sie bekamen ihre eigene Fernsehshow und durften als erste Sängerin von Yugi Honda bei den ''Fambranche Holidays Plays, auftretten. Im selben Jahr kam Sayuri nach 4 Jahren wieder zurück in ihre Heimatstatt und hatte dort ihr erstes Solo Event. Sie veröffentlichte auch ihre erste Solo DVD, mit Naomi bekam Sayuri eine Freundin in Angel Complex. Da die Popularität der HondaMusic Group wuchs, traten Angel Complex und Temperature gemeinsam in einer TV Show und hatten einen gemeinsamen Werbespot. Im selben Jahr verliebte sich Sayuri in Taro Kumai und führte mit ihm von da an eine Beziehung. Das erste Mal steht Sayuri mit ihrer Jüngeren Schwester Sayumi vor der Kamera und Sayuri ist beim Good Bye Concert ''von ''Color of Flower ''dabei, außerdem spielte sie in dem Musical ''Color of Flower Goodbye ''mit. Sie veröffentlich 2007 unter den Namen ''Yusa ''zwei Indie Singles, die auf dem Color of Flower Concerts verkauft wurden. Nach den Austritt von Nozomi und Kumiko wird Sayuri Leader von Angel Complex, obwohl Sayaka länger in Angel Complex ist. Nach dem Ausstieg der Beiden schafft es Angel Complex ihre erste Single im Millionen bereich zu Verkaufen. Sie besucht das ''Fairytale Institut. Seit 2007 taucht Sayuri immer wieder in der TV Show Tachi Domoto Group Live Action ''auf. Sie hielt eine Message beim ersten Countdown der Tachi Group ab, da sie nicht aus Kordastwa weg kam. 2008 Sie verlässt zu beginn des Jahres die Serie New York und bekommt ihren Solo Vertrag angeboten und Veröffentlicht ihre erste Single die es sofort auf Platz 1 schafft. Sayuri darf auch ihre erste Solo Tour starten und wird mit dem ''HensaAward ausgezeichnet. Sie wird im Juni Tante eines Junges, dem sie auf einen T-Shirt bei dem Video für die 10th Angel Complex Sinlge trägt. Sayuri hat verschiedene Events und tritt im Sommer mit der Band im Ausland auf, was jedoch scheiter, so kommen sie im Winter zurück und starten ihr erstes Musical, wo Sayuri eine der Hauptrollen spielt. Als erstes Mitglied von Angel Complex schaffte sie es im Jahr 2008 auf das Zeitschrifts Cover der Kamo. Die Band bekommt ihre erste Eigene Show, außerdem ist Sayuri Cast und Moderator der Show Hagiwara Familie. Die Katanowa Academy wurde im Jahr 2008 nach ihr und ihrer Schwester Sayumi benannt, Sayuri und Sayumi traten in der Academy bei dem Theater Stück auf, wo Sayuri auch ein kleines Concert abhielt. Am 25.Oktober trat sie in der Show Sieg gegen Kach gegen Kach Melunas an und verlor gegen ihn. 2009 Sie spielt am Anfang des Jahres in verschiedenen Filmen als sie selber mit und darf in der Mitte des Jahres ihre 4th Single veröffentlichen, die sie über 3 Millionen mal verkauft. Es tauchen kurz nach Drehbeginn von Love Disaster die Gerüchte auf, sie wäre mit Taro Kumai zusammen. Sayuri eröffnet ihren eigenen Blog und es wird bekannt das Sayuri Fan der Band Arashi ist. Zum Sommer hin gehen die Mädchen gemeinsam mit Hello Mania auf eine Sommertour und fahren nach Hawaii, wo sie ihre erste Sommer Live Tour aufnehmen. Ihre Schwester Koharu kündigt an ein Buch über ihr Leben mit Sayuri zu schreiben, dies bringt Sayuri in Großer Not, weiß doch Koharu viele ihrer Geheimnisse. Im Herbst gehen Sayuri und Naomi gemeinsam auf Tour und veröffentlichen eine CD zusammen, es tauchen viele Bilder und Videos auf, die Sayuri beim Trinken zeigen oder auch beim Lästern über ihre Fans. Es entbrennt ein Krieg zwischen Sayuri und Hello Mania. Sayuri kündigt am Ende des Jahres an mit Taro Kumai zusammen zu sein und nicht länger mit Yugi Honda zusammen arbeiten zu wollen. Sayuri wird aus allen Shows raus geschmissen, die mit der HondaMusic Group zu tun hat und verliert den Werbevertrag mit Pino Pona. Am 23.Mai sowie am 19.September trat Sayuri nochmals gegen Kach an und gewan beide male. Sie trat am Ende des Jahres beim Tachi Countdown auf. 2010 Sie spielte ab Januar in dem Stage Play Lu ni mewa, als Menaranu mit, wo sie das erste Mal wieder auf Frendiunisch eine Rolle sprach. Sie wurde im Februar die Synchronstimme der Lil, von Mel´s Meisterwerk Serie "You can do it". Sie wird ab April in dem Drama Girl´s Talk zu sehen sein. Ihren ersten Auftritt im Jahr 2010 hat sie in der TV Show Menwatu Ulala, wo bekannt gegeben wird, das Sayuri nun wieder mit der Tachi Domoto Group zusammen arbeiten wird. Zusammen mit weiteren Mitgliedern der TachiDomoto Group bildet sie das Unit Kiss/Dance. Gemeinsam mit Sharon Yuki gründete sie Venus&Mars Entertainment. Sie soll angeblich mit Tatsuya Kahara liiert sein. Sie gründete das Shuffel Unit FamDeNipPon um die Tachi Jr., besonders die 4 Mädchen aus Japan und Deutschland zu fördern. Am 14.Juni.2010 wurde bekannt das Sayuri Hagiwara eigentlich Juli Noris ist und Seto und Koharu ihr diese Lüge auftischten, da ihnen klar war, das Kind wird ein Vermögen für sie einbringen, sie Verklagte beide. Sie will sich mit Sandy Noris treffen um diese kennen zu lernen. Ihre 10te Single wird Real Lips sein, Real Lips gewan einen Award als Bester Film Song. Sayuri veröffentlicht ihr erstes Best of Album. Im August heiratete sie Tatsuya Kahara und gab im September bekannt als Sayuri Kahara in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen.Nach dem Serien aus von Girld´s Talk war Sayuri in der Serie You are my soul zu sehen und ab Ende des Jahres in dReamY DreAm. Durch ihre Arbeit in der TDG bekam sie viele angebote für TV Shows. So war sie Gast in Troublemaker, Menwatu Ulala und UFTela Girls. Außerdem bekam sie mit ihrer Band gemeinsam Shows Super Junior, Princess Princess, Menschwa Lu und sowie School Out und Rivalen Kampf als Show. Die Firma WEmaTeWa wirbt seit August. 2010 mit Sayuri´s Gesicht. Sie spielte neben bei noch in 3 Filmen mit, Familie Terrible, Tachi Domoto und 40th Years. Für 40th Years bekam sie eine Auszeichnung als Beste Schauspielerin. In Tachi Domoto wurde sie gemeinsam mit dem Gast Ausgezeichnet. Auch für ihre Rolle als Tina Terrible würde sie mit dem Hensa Award ausgezeichnet, als beste Jung Schauspielerin. Außerdem bekam sie den Preis für das Lebenswerk 2010. 2011 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt Sayuri wird nun für Dancing Academy, Honey_Honey und Puffel Phone Werben. Außerdem gab die Lovely Angel Heart Seite bekannt das Sayuri in der kommende Staffel eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Sie wird an Valentinstag 3 Singles und 1 Album Veröffentlichen. Sie wird in dem Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex, Onga wuschwa ~Angel Complex~, CHEX ~Angel Complex~, SHINNING LOVE, SUSHI A.T. sowie TemperAngel mit wirken. Bei ihrem Valentinestags Konzert kündigte sie ein weiteres Album an und verriet das drei Songs von Shadow Boy, sowie Styling und auch Color of Flower und weiteren TDG Künstlern seinen werden. Am 14.April. gab die TDG bekannt das Sayuri nun als Lehrerin ihrer Alten Schule arbeiten wird und dort 3 mal die Woche Frendiunisch und Japanisch Unterricht geben wird. Sayuri selber gab bei der Offizellen Pressekonferenz bekannt das sie 500 Mio. Schendas für alle ihre Schulen spenden wird wo sie jemals war, außerdem gab sie bekannt noch mals 500 Mio. Schendas an eine Hilfsorganisation zu spenden. Außerdem hat sie 6 Mio. Schendas in die Förderung der Venus& Mars Trainess gesteckt. Sie gab bekannt das Venus&Mars nun ein Unterprojet der TDG wäre. Am 14.Mai.2011 gab die Firma LONIA bekannt das die nächste ONE YEAR WITH... Dvd mit Sayuri Kahara am 25.Juli.2011 erscheinen wird und sie dort Sayuri Kahara begleitet haben. Ihre 16te Single wird am 18.Juli.2011 erscheinen. Discographie Alle Singles von Sayuri als Solo Sängerin, für Singles von Color of Flower und Angel Complex see also: *Angel Complex Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Writting Songs Sayuri *Sayuri Hagiwara Discographie Single Album Works Groups Familie *Sandy Noris'' (Mutter)'' *Steven Beckerman'' (Stiefvater, Vater von Siam)'' *Tachi Domoto (Vater/ *1957 †2006) *Siam Noris (*2000) (Sohn von Sandy, ihr Bruder) *Luisa Beckerman'' (*2010) (Tochter von Sandy und Steven, ihre Schwester)'' *Pino Domoto'' (*1982)'' (Sohn von Tachi, ihr Bruder) ''verheiratet seit 2005 mit Hesa Tiwolas'' ** Leila Domoto (*2010) (Nichte) **Damon Domoto (*2010) (Neffe) *Henry Domoto'' (*1995)'' (Sohn von Tachi, ihr Bruder) *Tatsuya Kahara,'' Ehemann seit 2010 '' Patenkinder *Mina Takizawa (*09.09.2010) Yoshiko und Tsubasa Takizawa *Henry Maschta (*2008) Koharu und Yusa Maschta *Helena Maschta'' (*2010) Koharu und Yusa Maschta'' *Sydney Hagiwara (*2010) Hana und Kazunari Hagiwara *Chris Trustadov (*2010) Sayumi Hagiwara *Angel - Love Cinderella Yuki - Yaguchi'' (*20.09.2010) Erina Yaguchi & Sharon Yuki'' Profil *'Name:' Sayuri Kahara geb. Hagiwara/ Juli Noris *'Nickname:' Yuri, Sayu, Hagiwa, Sayuwara *'Birth date:' 14.05.1991 *'Birthplace:' Portania, Sekania Provinze, Fambranche *'Blood type:' *'Height:' 1,59cm *'Haarfarbe:' rot *'Augenfarbe:' grün *'Sprachen: '''Deutsch ''(fließend), Englisch, Japanisch (fließend), Frendiunisch * Bildung *'3 - 6 Jahre' Kindergarten in Japan (1994-1997) *'6 - 9 Jahre' Grundschule in Japan (1997 - 2000) *'10 - 16 Jahre' Katanowa Academy (2000 - 2005) *'16 - 18 Jahre' Erweiterungsbildungsschule in Lustwa (2005 - 2007) '' *'18 - 22 Jahre''' Fairytale Institut (2007 - 2011) Trivia *Sayuri ist seit 1994 mit Sharon Yuki und Tsubasa Takizawa befreundet, die beiden überredeten Sie zum Casting zu gehen. *Sayuri nennt sich selber Katanowa Child. *Sayuri besuchte die Katanowa Academy in Fairytale. *Gewann gegen Erina Yaguchi, beim Color of Flower Casting. *Sayuri hat ein enges Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder Kazunari. *Sayuri schaffte es mit jeder Debüt Single in den Top 10. *Sie ist nach wie vor mit den Color of Flower Members befreundet. *Die Premiere zu dem Film Love Disaster ''fand im ''Katanowa Kino Theater ''statt. *Ihre ersten Beiden Singles singt sie auf Frendiunisch. *Sie ist das einzige Mitglied der ''Honda Music Group, der es als Solo Sängerin gelang ihre Single eine Woche lang auf Platz 1 zu halten. *Sie ist eine der wenigen der HondaMusic Group die es auf ein Institut schaffte. *Sayuri ist Fan der J-Pop Band Arashi und der Band ShadowBoy. *Die Single The Girl...with green eyes von der Band ShadowBoy, ist eine Homage an Sayuri Hagiwara. *Sayuri wurde 3 mal von dem Publikum als Gegnerin für Kach Melunas ausgewählt und gewan 2 mal und verlor 1 mal. *Seit 2006 etwa, darf sie im Chorus der Song´s von Temperature singen. *An ihrem Rechten Handgelenkt trägt sie die Frendiunischen Zeichen für Siranja Kingmo, ihren Frendiunischen Namen. *Sie wurde 10 Jahre als Sayuri Hagiwara aus gegeben. *Ihr Lieblingskuchen ist Kokosnuss Schokoladen Kuchen Awards *Best Musical Film, H-S- Jump Award (Cars- The Musical) *The Next 2004, First Place (Casting Show) *Beste Nebendarstellerin 2005, Ultra Award (Kannas Dream) *Beste Darstellerin 2006, Stage Play Award (Color Love) *Newcomer 2007, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Special Price 2008, Hensa Award *6 Millionen Seels 2008, Hensa Award (Angel Complex) *Best Seeling Solo Künstler 2008, Hensa Award *Best Seeling Artist 2010, Hensa Award *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 1) 2008,2009,2009, 2010 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 2) 2007 *Most Famous Idol Woman (Platz 49) 2006 *Bester Film Song, Muna Award (Real Lips) *Beste Schauspielerin, H-S-Jump Award (40th Years) *Bester Film, H-S-Jump Award (Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s) *Beste Jungschauspielerin 2010, Hensa Award (Familie Terrible) *Lebenswerk 2010, Hensa Award Honorary Titles Links *Sayuris Blog New *Charts